Gerbera
by MCristal Black
Summary: As flores preferidas de Ino não floresceram. Será esse o motivo de sua tristeza.


**Disclamair: **Naruto não me pertence, e sim ao seu autor: Masashi Kishimoto e seus respectivos colaboradores. Esta é uma fanfiction (Ficção feita por fã), e é totalmente sem fins lucrativos.

**_Gerbera _**

Ino andava agitada no hospital, realizando diversas tarefas que iam desde organizar prontuarios de pacientes até auxiliar sua mestra em cirurgias mais delicadas. Deveria estar orgulhosa por ser cada dia mais requisitada, os treinos junto de Sakura com Tsunade como mestra tiveram resultados.

Naqueles dias porém nada lhe agradava.

No refeitório

_ A comida ta mal cozida! Argh! Falou para Sakura do seu lado

_Tá ótima! Ino é melhor você comer ou daqui apouco você é que será internada neste hospital.

Resolveu comer um pouco, perdeu seu olhar em volta e tudo parecia tão sem vida, tão sem graça, tudo tão normal um verdadeiro marasmo.

_O time 10 já não existia, todos haviam virados jounins. Sentia saudade daquele tempo, tudo era tão novo, tão cheio de vida. . . Chouji e Shikamaru estavam em missão na vila da areia, as vilas eram aliadas, mas neste tempo de guerra , melhro não pensar. _

Ino sacode a cabeça mudar o rumo dos seus pensamentos.

A luta com Akatsuki esta piorando a cada dia, Madara criou filiais ,ou seja, vários grupos de maniacos homicidas disputando entre si tendo Madara cimo juiz. Era como se a cabeça dos ninjas da folha e de seus aliados estivessem permanentemente a prêmio.

_ Sakura você sente falta das missões?

_ Ino o que eu quero é ser útil!

_Que chata sempre politicamente correta._

Terminou seu turno e foi para a floricultura da família. Isso sempre a animava podara as rosas, trocara as tulipas de vasos, regara os narcisios e . . .

_ Cadê as gerberas? perguntou para sua mãe

_ Ainda não floresceram. Pedi para seu pai leva - las para o fundo da floricultura, afinal quem vem aqui quer as mais belas flores.

_ Que estranho! Já esta na época delas florescerem!

_ Não há de ser nada, logo elas florescerão .

A semana passou e nada da gerbera progredir.

_Boa tarde Ino!

_ Boa tarde Kakashi - sensei! O que deseja?

Kakashi olha, olha e não escolhe nada Ino observa e diz:

_ Kakashi -sensei o senhor sabe que mensagem quer transmitir com as flores que quer dar?

_ Ahn? O quê?

_ Cada flor tem um significado próprio, assim o senhor pode escolher a flor certa para cada ocasião - Ino aponta algumas flores no mostruario da loja - Veja sensei A camélia Japonesa quer dizer arrependimento, a camélia branca reconhecimento, a flor de alecrim sua presença me dá força, a tulipa vermelha decalração de amor , Violeta lealdade. . . E varios outros significados Talvez esse conhecimento ajude o senhor a escolher uma flor diferente da rosa vermelha que já esta batida.

_ Seria interessante, mas somente se a pessoa que receber a flor souber o seu significado?

_ Não se preocupe sensei! Quando Anko receber uma flor diferente vai querer saber o seu significado. - deu um sorriso quando Kakashi arregalou os olhos _ninguém sabia de seu envolvimento com a antiga discipula de Orochimaro _ _Então ela vai fazer uma pesquisa,pode vir falar comigo ou vai perguntar diretamete para o senhor , o que acredito seja a melhor opção.

Kakashi sorriu Asuma tinha razão Ino usava a aparente futilidade como ele usava a aparencia de distraido, duas maneiras interessantes de ser considerado o elo fraco pelo inimigo. Ele sabia disso por experiência própria.

_ Vou testar sua tese ! Vou querer que entregue as flores nessa ordem no mesmo dia Camelia japonesa, flor de alecrim e tulipas vermelhas.

_ pode deixar serão entregues! Boa sorte!

_ Boa sorte para os entregadores! Conhecia Anko e sabia que quando ela estava irritada o melhor era deixar a raiva passar bem longe.

_ Não se preocupe fazemos entregas para ninjas .

No hospital

Ino trabalha anda pelos corredores do hospital procurando se concentrar ao máximo nas atividades correntes do dia quando esbarra em alguém

_ Desculpe eu estava distraida - Uau - Sasuke!

_Ah mais uma fã eu não sei se vou aguerntar, calma Sasuke ignore a gritaria usual o olhar embasbacado e quem sabe ela consiga te dar uma informação descente._

_ Oi ! è eu estou procurando pelo Naruto!

_ Por que não passou pela recepção?

_por que será que eu não pensei nisso antes, ah já sei porque aquelas amebas na recepção resolveram ter um ataque de histeria. _Olha para Ino que parece entender o que aconteceu .

_ Tudo bem vem comigo!

_Sem ataque de histeria, sem ninguém pular no meu pescoço, nada de Sasuke kun - _Sasuke a segue olhando para os lados come se estivesse esperando um ataque que afinal não veio.

_ Sabe o Naruto já esteve em condições piores e sempre se recuperou. Não se preocupe.

_ É! **_eu sei !_** Diz isso de uma maneira amarga que não escapa a Ino.

_ Não estou falando de suas lutas na verdade perto do ataque de Pain a Konoha e do resultado da luta dos dois você so arranhou o Naruto.

_ Foi tão feio assim? perguntou Sasuke abismado.

_ Foi sim! Destruiu mais da metade de Konoha e se Nagato não tivesse se arrependido e ressussitado os habitantes de Konoha que havia matado naquele embate, sinceramente não sei se Konoha ainda estaria de pé. - Parou em frente uma porta - Aqui é o quarto de Naruto...

_ Sasuke Kun! uma voz estridente cortou Ino - Você veio ao hospital e não me procurou? Ino porca devia ter levado Sasuke até mim- sorriu- afinal sou sua superior- Sakura se joga no pescoço de Sasuke .

_ Ele queria ver Naruto e não me perguntou de você testuda, portanto trouxe ele até aqui.

_ Pode deixar que eu acompanho o Sasuke de agora em diante

Sakura fez uma cara de poucos amigos e abriu a porta do quarto.

Sasuke olha para Ino que movimenta os lábio sem som dizendo um boa sorte! que retribuiu com um sorriso infeliz.

Hinata que observa a cena vai para perto da ninja médica

_ Ino o que voc|ê tem ta triste?

_ Nada é só impressão!

_ Impressão? você perdeu a portunidade de brigar com Sakura, não agarrou Sasuke e anda por ai com cara de cachorro que caiu da mudança. Sorriu- Acho que não só impressão.

_É esse tempo horroroso! Só garoa a quanto tempo não vemo o sol , tudo parece tão cinza.

_ Sei ! essa apatia não tem nada a ver com o fato de que Shikamaru e Chouji não voltaram da missão na data prevista?

_ Não! Que idéia! - _Sabia que os Hiugas eram perspicazes mas não tanto- _Essa apatia deve ser por causa da gerbera.

_ perdão Gerbera? o que é isso?

_É minha flor favorita e não floriu . Ela é alegre, simples e parece que torna tudo vivo.- fica com um olhar perdido como se recordasse algo quando se vira para a ninja possuidora da genkai - Bom já deu minha hora - e segue para o dentro do hospital.

Vai andando em pelas ruas a caminho da floricultura observa pessoas passando, casais apaixonados , gatos fugindo , equipe de genins em seus encalços. Tudo igual , sem graça .olha para a floricultura e vê as gerberas estão folridas e bem na frente da loja. Corre para lá e vê quem esta organizando as gerberas na loja .

Não pensa em nada , não diz nada apenas pula nos braços do ninja em sua frente que deixa o vaso cair com o subito ataque

_ Ino! o que aconteceu . . . não conseguiu terminar a frase foi calado com um beijo, seguido por vários beijos salpicados em seu rosto rechonchudo. Assim como começou parou Ino se afastou e fez uma inspeção completa em Chouji para ver se havia algum machucado.

_ Ino ! pará eu estou bem - diz isso e segura as mãos da namorada fazendo com que olhasse diretamente para ele.

_ Bem ? Chouji por que você demrou tanto , era uma missão perigosa em conjunto com a vila da areia

_ Estou ótimo amor! nos demoramos porque depois de resolvido a missão tivemos problemas diplomaticos com a vila da folha- _eterno chove e não molha do Shikamaru com a Temari- _que quase causou uma guerra.

_ humpf! Você ficou pajeando o Shika e a Temari e evitando que Kankuro matasse seu amigo - Ino fuzilou o amado com o olhar que Chouji sabiamente decidiu ignorar.

_ Tudo bem agora! ja me apresentei a Hokage, o Shikamaro vai fazer o relatório e eu vou ficar aqui com você , isto é, se você quiser e não estiver muito brava- faz como se fosse embora.

_ Ah não ! Você fica! diz puxando o ex colega de time_ Estou brava sim, mas também estou com muita saudades de você !

_ Também senti sua falta Loirra - Ino ri do apelido e deixa ser beijada pelo ninja gordinho.

Decidem tirar o resto da tarde para matar a saudade

No outro dia no hospital Ino faz a inspeção nos corredores com um suave sorriso no rosto. Quando percebe Naruto fugindo

_ Onde você pensa que vai?

_a Ino eu . . .eu só. . . eu tô morrendo de fome. afirma o ninja hiperativo de Konoha com ar frustrado - essa comida não me sustenta!

_ Naruto você ainda não se recuperou completamente . Se você fugir a Tsunade põe esse hospital abaixo- Naruto a olha desolado- Esta bem , não me olha desse jeito, vou pedir um ramen para você escondido tá ! Mas olhja é segredo viu?

_ Obrigada Ino - dá um beijo estalado no rosto da loira e volta para o quarto

_ Ino - hinata se aproxima- você parece bem melhor hoje, o que aconteceu?

_ Nada de especial ! Ah já sei minhas gerberas floresceram!

Naquela mesma manha Hinata viu Chouji entregar uma marmita de ramen para Naruto e um vaso com flores que ficaram na recepção para Ino. Mais tarde Hinata veio a descobrir que era um gerbera que enfeitara a mesa de recepção do hospital.

minha primeira fic do casal . Espero que vocês gostem tanto quanto eu gostei de escreverem e por favor deixem Reviews, para que eu saiba se estou no caminho certo.

bjs até a proxima fic


End file.
